25 ways to say I love you: ShinjixKaworu style!
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: 25 ways to say I love...25 moments that are everlasting. Kaworu/Shinji Fluff  R&R One-shot


Hey Its yoailover4lyfe with a new fanfic oneshot. I just recently finished watching Neon Genesis Evangelion and I fell in love with Kaworu Nagisa...he's hot and I cried for two full days because he had to die ! Why! I also find Kaworu and Shinji so kawaiii adn they know become my otp. So I decided to do a 25 word drabble theme to illustrate the moments that could have been if Kaworu been alive. I tried my best to keep the character's personality as they should be...but it they somehow seem a little occ...gomen about that. Please read and review and if its liked alot and has a certain amount of reviews that I'm expecting (like 7 or so) I might continue to write more fanfics for this fandom. Enjoy !

**Blush**

Kaworu did always enjoy the little moments that he shared with the Lilim by either staying by his side as much as possible or by making his cute face scarlet easily without touching him.

**Natural**

Shinji first met the sliver-haired teen, his first response was to run-away and avoid establishing a connection to him; but he felt the gravitational pull towards the boy that he cannot deny it because it felt somehow right.

**Rough**

Both boys were taking a shower in separate stalls and Shinji out of nervousness drops the soap, he tries to pick it up only to accidently brush his hand with Kaworu's . Shinji turned red but quickly thanked the boy as he quickly cleansed his body he starts to think of soft, velvety skin.

**Duet**

When Shinji did discover that Kaworu did play the second violin, he took the initiative to ask him to be his partner without a doubt. Kaworu smiled and said "We'll play wondering music together. Shinji turned bright red at the double meaning of his words.

**Love**

It was only when he killed him he realized his true feelings for him. His only regret was that he was too much of a coward to do something about it maybe Kaworu would be alive right now.

**Betrayal**

Shinji would never accept that he had been betrayed once again by someone who claimed to loved him but Shinji should have known not to give in to false happiness even if was a guiltily pleasure of his.

**Beauty**

Kaworu may be the epitome of beauty in the eyes of his classmates with his flawless, porcelain skin, his red blood eyes and sliver silky hair. He does not but his eyes only see on his _angel's _beauty: his chocolate brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a face of a china doll; delicate but mesmerizing to look at.

**Karaoke**

They may play music beautifully together using passionate crescendos and escalating altos but both boys cannot carry a tune if had handles with easy grip padding on them.

**Fate**

Kaworu, also known as Tabris the angel of free will, may have free will to do as he pelase but at certain times he cursed his own self-existence for the fated day when he will meet Ikari only to kill him. But he smiled as spoke to himself "I'll see to it that it won't happen...God" with a look of determination in his eyes "Not if I have anything to say about it"

**Meeting**

"I think I was born to meet you". Declared the angel as he faced the boy opposite of him. Shinji was taken back to his statement but was about to say something until he heard those three words

"I love you". From that moment, someone thought it was the best meeting that he had, while a certain someone was now more confused with the new feelings that aroused in him.

**Bottle**

S hinji was thirsty and decided to give him his water bottle he pulled from his locker which Shinji thanked him and took a few sips and returned it to Kaworu only to find that he drank it right after. Shinji just stared at the boy and thought if silver-haired teen noticed he shared an indirect kiss with him which results in another heated blush.

**Hope**

Kaworu did wish that he could just be a regular boy instead of being an angel, so he had no fear of ever losing the one person who stolen his heart from him. But sadly, it was only wishful thinking but t didn't mean he would never stop believing.

**School**

Shinji did not like school at all; it felt more like a daily chore for him to do with his pathetic , useless existence (what Asuka said) but after encountering Kaworu, he suddenly had a small smile in his face when about to leave his home in hopes to 'bump into him' again.

**Walkman**

He always clutch onto his SDAT player to escape from doing any form of social contact from people but thanks to Kaworu , he uses less and less but it was always in his pocket ust for those emergencies.

**Company**

They never bother asking if they wanted to walk home together at school every single day. One enjoys it as if it could be their last moment together, while the other does not mind and is being too polite for his own good (but he feels just as excited but won't acknowledge it...yet)

**Forever**

Shinji 's love for Kaworu was eternal thus he was always alive in his heart; that all matters to him.

**Cute**

"Don't they look so cute together." Asked the class rep to Asuka , who the red-haired replied with a huff, "Of course they don't...I'm the cutest one here in the whole class !" and she walked away while the class rep stayed confused. Rei didn't say anything but her mind was saying "So true...they look cute...Ikari looks really happy"

**Happy**

"Kaworu-kun?" asked Shinji nervously, "What makes you happy?...When I play the cello, it makes me feel happy." Shinji answered his own question. The angel looked deep into his baby blue eyes and whispered the answer in his left ear that resulted in the brown-haired boy to turn Scarlett, "You make me happy."

**Touch**

Kaworu 's touch had a lingering impact on Shinji's hands even though he didnt actually succeed in touching his fingers.

**Bach**

Whenever Bach's Air on G string plays on the radio, Shinji always teared up: a constant reminder of his death but he did find it to suit his and Kaworu's fragile relationship: beautiful and bittersweet.

**Heart**

Shinji thought he closed his heart forever from all human, but Kaworu was the angel sent from heaven to open his heart.

**Smile**

The angel was always the one persona that had a charm that won over the hearts of millions with his dazzling smile, but Shinji's small, infrequent, and timid smiles always took the angel's breath away.

**First**

Shinji's first kiss was not French kiss, a kiss on the lips nor on the cheek but it was a sweet simple kiss on his front right hand that Kaworu did which made Shinji blushed profusely but both secretly enjoyed.

**Content**

Both boys sitting beside each other playing beautiful music in an abandon room as they enjoy the music ringing in their ease in privacy, All in all a perfect day.

**Hug**

Kaworu was the one that was the affectionate, but the dominant partner in the relationship, but it felt good to be submissive once in a while...he secretly loved that brown-haired teen arms wrapped around him.

A/N: I did listen to Bach's Air on G-string. Which I personally one of my favourites. I also did cry a little when I listen to this. I thought this fitted Shinji and Kaworu so beautifully. So don't be surprised that some of the sentences are angsty in content.

There is a review button for you to click...click now !

Ja ne! (if its well reviewed I may write another one-possible multichapter fic? Hmmmm)


End file.
